


Nothing Kills A Man Faster

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Depression, M/M, Mild Gore, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh looked at Tyler, terrified. Tyler's own eyes replayed that emotion, tears falling down his pale cheeks. Sobs racked his body and his blood covered hands shook. He looked so small and sad and so utterly terrified.<br/>"J-Josh... I-I'm sorry... I-I don't want to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Kills A Man Faster

Josh runs to Tyler's apartment, desperate and terrified. All he can think is TylerTylerTylerTyler. Nothing else. He had to get to him. Just a little more time.

He ripped open the door that lead to the stairs and tore up the stairwell. His heart was beating and his anxiety was through the roof. He felt tired but he pushed on. He had to make sure Tyler was okay. That Tyler was alive. Josh didn't know what he would do if Tyler died.

'Just a few more minutes....' Josh continued to chant over and over in his head. He dashed out of the stairwell and ran to Tyler's apartment number. He tried lopening it but it was locked. He looked everywhere before he found the key and entered quickly. He ran to the bathroom first then Tyler's room and slammed the door open. 

Josh looked at Tyler, terrified. Tyler's own eyes replayed that emotion, tears falling down his pale cheeks. Sobs racked his body and his blood covered hands shook. He looked so small and sad and so utterly terrified.  
"J-Josh... I-I'm sorry... I-I don't want to die."

Josh slowly walked towards Tyler, his heart beating. Tyler kept scratching his arms and neck and shaking violently. He looked at Josh.  
"He doesn't let me live.... I can't think.... I can't breath.... They're crawling in my skin I can't stop thinking and I can't breath and its killing me and I'm scared...." Tyler stutters out, scratching his arms even more. Josh comes up to him and grabs his arm. Tyler freezes up, terrified and shaking. Josh directed Tyler into the bathroom where he began to clean his wounds. He looked around for the alcohol and bandages and poured the alcohol over the scratch marks and cuts. Tyler doesn't flinch, staring off into the distance and shaking, fingers twitching. Josh's eyes flickered to the fingers.  
"Blurryface." he said. It was not a question.  
Tyler seemed to register it and nodded, looking at Josh with tired, hollow eyes. Dark bags underneath them.

Josh puts salve on Tyler's arms and quickly and expertly bandages them. He then lead Tyler to his room. They both sat down in silence. Josh waiting. Tyler thinking.

"I'm scared. Blurry says all these things. He scares me. He makes me do this. I don't want to do this." Tyler said then looked at Josh, pleading. "Help me. I've been thinking too much."  
Josh pur an arm around the other boy  
and nodded.  
"Always will."  
"I'm scared. Blurry says to be careful. That I'm evil and I'm a goner. I don't want to be a goner or evil. I want to be me. I want to be Tyler. Not Blurry. But he's still there. What do I do, Josh?" he asked.  
"Take a deep breath. Tyler, nothing kills a man faster than his own mind. Don't let Blurryface get to you." Josh paused. "Tyler, did you take your medication?"

Tyler shook his head. "No... I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry, Ty. Everything will be fine. Deep breaths. That's all we can do."

"Why am I so fucking crazy? Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to have Blurry with me?" Tyler cried, burying his face into his hands. Josh rubbed his back and whispered soothing words. "You'll be okay. Don't worry. Blurryface will be gone soon. You won't suffer anymore."

"How do you know?"  
"I don't."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me I I should tag anything.   
> Edit 06/05/2017:  
> I decided to orphan this because I have grown better and this frankly makes me remember of a terrible place i was in. It has been two years and i grew as a person and am in a much better place. I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
